Deseos sexuales
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: Una misteriosa mujer ha robado el espejo del alma de Ayesha... y esta les ofrece a sus nietos la oportunidad de recuperar a su madre, a cambio del espejo. Pero la mujer que lo tiene quiere hacer un trato... Nimrod/OC, Rakshashas/OC, John/Philippa/Dybbuck.


Hola! :)

Este fic está basado en un sueño que tuve anoche, y que luego he ido desarrollando calenturientamente (xD) en mis ratos libres… y no libres también. Tal vez sea por eso por lo que no tiene demasiado sentido, pero me parecía tan extraño que tenía que escribirlo (dejando de lado otros proyectos más importantes, por lo cual tanto mis lectores como mi madre me matarán xD).

Así que… aquí lo tenéis… Disfrutadlo, y si os gusta, haré un segundo capítulo con lemmon, que me temo que en este sólo habrá un poquito de lime… y un poquito de incesto. Y si os gusta Lidia, haré más fics con ella… es que a mí me ha encantado, y me apetecería que estuviera en todos los fregaos. xD

En fin, cuando lo leáis, veréis un botoncito naranja en el que pone "Review", ¿no? Ya sabéis lo que hacer.

P.D. Por cierto… aquí Philippa es como me gusta describirla. Sin gafas, con el pelo suelto, y preciosa…además de quinceañera. xD Y sí, ya sé que los ojos de John son marrones, pero quería que coincidieran con los de su hermana…Ya me conocéis. :)

* * *

><p>La mujer tendría unos treinta años, pero muy bien llevados. Era alta, de piel de porcelana, y curvilínea, con el liso cabello negro por encima de los hombros, y ojos también negros, como los de un cuervo. Llevaba unos tacones altos y un vestido blancos, y a pesar de ser invierno, no parecía necesitar abrigo ni medias.<p>

Observó a los djiins que estaban en el blanco salón, frente a ella, con una pérfida sonrisa, y jugueteó con falsa inocencia con una flor de hielo que había hecho aparecer en sus manos.  
>-Y bien, ahora que estáis cómodos… y a una temperatura no demasiado excesiva… ¿Qué queréis exactamente de mí?-inquirió con una dulzura imposible de creer.<p>

Nimrod no se lo tragó. Hizo una leve mueca de desagrado y le dirigió una mirada inteligente a Rakshashas. Estaba seguro de que los jóvenes djiins que estaban junto a él tampoco se lo creerían, pero por si acaso, les observó… No, decididamente, no.  
>Dybbuck miraba a la mujer con la misma superioridad y desagrado con la que miraba a todo el mundo, John fruncía ligeramente el ceño, y Philippa mantenía el rostro hierático mientras sacudía imperceptiblemente la cabeza.<br>-Lidia, no te esfuerces. Ninguno de nosotros es estúpido.-se limitó a responder el djiin.

Lidia hizo apenas una pequeña mueca, pero al instante recuperó la sonrisa:  
>-Vamos, Tomatito, estos jóvenes sin duda se estarán preguntando quién soy. ¿No crees que deberías satisfacer su curiosidad? (NA Lo de Tomatito… xD… es porque soy mala y cruel… xD Y porque Nimrod viste de rojo, ¿recordáis?)  
>-Está bien.-suspiró el nombrado, ignorando el ofensivo apodo, y volviéndose hacia ellos.- Veréis… Ya conocéis algunos seres con magia en su interior, como los djiins y los ángeles… Pero también hay otra clase.<br>-¿Cuál?-se sorprendió Dybbuck.  
>-Tus padres no te han hablado de esto, ¿verdad?-adivinó él, suspirando.- Los deils. Son como los djiins en todo, salvo en una cosa… En lugar de estar hechos de fuego, están hechos de hielo. Es el calor, y no el frío, lo que debilita sus poderes, y por ello la mayoría viven aquí, en Noruega.<br>-¿Por qué no en el Polo Sur?-quiso saber Philippa, astutamente.  
>-No nos gustan ni los pingüinos ni los osos polares… y añoramos la civilización.-intervino Lidia, sonriente.<p>

Nimrod le dedicó una mirada fulminante, y volvió a dirigirse a los jóvenes:  
>-En fin. Como ya habréis adivinado, Lidia es una deil.<br>-Pertenece al clan más poderoso y malvado, los Krueher.-añadió Rakshashas, con voz calmada.- Caracterizados especialmente por su sadismo, su pureza, y su longevidad.  
>-Así es.-admitió alegremente la aludida, como si estuviera francamente orgullosa.- Mi familia no tiene ni una gota de sangre humana, djiin, o angélica. Y todo lo que ha dicho aquí vuestro viejo amigo, es cierto. Yo tengo unos mil años, si no me equivoco. (NA No recuerdo si para los djiins eso es mucho o poco, así que vamos a hacer como si todo lo que yo pusiera fuese cierto, ¿ok? :))-al observar las miradas asombradas de los jóvenes djiins, la deil sonrió con diversión.- Los djiins vivís menos porque el fuego os consume, es demasiado salvaje para que aguantéis demasiado tiempo, y por ello envejecéis enormemente con cada poquito de poder que usáis. Los deils, siendo de hielo, vivimos muchísimo más, porque nos mantiene frescos y jóvenes, y usar nuestros poderes no nos desgasta a no ser que hagamos algo increíblemente difícil. Aunque también hay un inconveniente…-Lidia bufó con tristeza.- Viviendo tanto tiempo, la vida se vuelve algo aburrida si no haces algo para pasártelo bien… por ello es lo del sadismo.

Rakshashas pareció terriblemente ofendido durante un instante:  
>-Lidia, para divertirse no es necesario hacer lo que tú haces.<br>-¿Y qué hago, Vejete? (N/A Otro apodo xD) ¿Es que acaso persigues mis movimientos?-la deil hizo una leve mueca.- Moriría de aburrimiento si fuera como los deils buenos. Ellos no saben divertirse… ¡Yo practico los pecados capitales! Pereza, gula, envidia, avaricia, soberbia, ira, y… lujuria.-la mujer sonrió conspiradoramente al llegar a esa parte, y se quedó pensativa durante un instante.  
>-Para lo que estamos aquí…-interrumpió Nimrod.- Es para que nos des algo que es nuestro.<br>-Ya veo… ¿Y puedo saber qué es tal cosa?  
>-Lo sabes perfectamente.-suspiró el djiin.- Tú tienes el espejo del alma de Ayesha. (NA ¿Qué, os ha sorprendido, verdad? :) Pero no recuerdo exactamente cómo se llamaba el espejito ese, así que…)  
>-Mmmm… tal vez.-admitió sonriente Lidia.- Pero eso a ti no te incumbe.<br>-Pues lo cierto es que sí. Porque no sé si lo sabías, Lidia, pero a cambio de su espejo del alma, Ayesha ha prometido dejar marchar a mi hermana Layla y buscarse a otra sustituta.  
>-Ah, tu hermana Layla… no la veía desde que tenía seis años… ¿Cómo le va? Había oído que se casó con un humano.-parloteó la deil alegremente, como si fuera una simple charla entre amigos.- Una verdadera pena, la verdad. Siempre pensé que…<br>-Sí, se casó con Edward, un humano.-replicó gélidamente Nimrod.- Y ellos son sus hijos.-indicó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a los mellizos.- Así que, como nos gustaría recuperar a Layla, quisiéramos que nos devolvieras el espejo del alma de Ayesha.

Lidia ignoró al djiin que le hablaba momentáneamente, y dirigió su mirada hacia John y Philippa:  
>-Oh, así que sus hijos…-musitó sorprendida.- No os parecéis mellizos.<br>-Ya.-replicó con una mueca molesta John.- Por suerte.

Lidia se echó a reír suavemente al observar la mirada fulminante que Philippa le echó a su mellizo. Normalmente, ella habría estado más que de acuerdo con aquella premisa, pero delante de aquella mujer prefería que John cerrara el pico.  
>-Ya veo… ¿Mellizos?-se sorprendió repentinamente, alargando su mano blanca como la nieve en dirección a Philippa, que se apartó ligeramente.- Tenéis los mismos ojos y la misma forma de la cara.<br>-Mmm… ¿gracias?-dudó su mellizo, haciendo una mueca.

La mujer sólo sonrió ampliamente, pero Rakshashas les interrumpió educadamente antes aún de que Nimrod pudiera hacerlo:  
>-Disculpa, Lidia, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar.<br>-Por supuesto, como queráis.  
>-Entonces, ¿nos darás el espejo del alma de Ayesha?-intervino esperanzado Nimrod.<br>-Ni por asomo.-rio la deil.- Al menos así por las buenas. Pero tal vez os lo podáis ganar…  
>-¿En qué cruel jueguecito para tu disfrute personal estás pensando involucrarnos, Lidia?<br>-En uno muy divertido, os lo aseguro. Sólo esperad un momento.

La deil desapareció en una habitación de la blanca casa, y los djiins aprovecharon para tener un instante de conversación sincera.  
>-No me fío de ella.-comentó Nimrod, frunciendo el ceño.- Es traicionera.<br>-Te recuerdo, Nimrod, que los Krueher también son conocidos por cumplir estrictamente sus tratos.-dijo Rakshashas.  
>-Sí, sí, por supuesto…-murmuró el djiin.- ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros?-inquirió dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes.<br>-Atractiva.-opinó burlonamente Dybbuck, observando a hurtadillas a Philippa a ver si distinguía algún tipo de celos en su rostro… pero no.  
>-Peligrosa.-añadió John.<br>-Inestable.-aportó Philippa, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado allí, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño con preocupación.- Sencillamente inestable. Creo que está un poco loca, probablemente por haber vivido tanto tiempo.  
>-Por desgracia, todo lo que habéis dicho es cierto.-suspiró Rakshashas.- Sólo nos queda esperar que el trato no sea demasiado difícil de cumplir.<p>

Justamente en aquel instante, reapareció Lidia, con su más perversa sonrisa. Llevaba algo en el puño cerrado. Al plantarse frente a los djiins de nuevo, abrió la mano, descubriendo un diamante en forma de corazón.  
>-¿Qué diablos se supone que es eso?-exclamó Dybbuck, sin poder contenerse.<br>-Esto es un objeto muy valioso.-comenzó a explicar la deil.- La persona que lo sostiene puede ver sus más ocultos deseos…-se detuvo a sí misma y sonrió aún más perversamente.- Pero no voy a contároslo todo ahora… Primero lo probáis, y luego ya veremos…  
>-¿Para qué quieres que veamos nuestros deseos más ocultos?-quiso saber sagazmente Rakshashas.<br>-Pues verás, Vejete… Lo único que os exijo para devolveros ese maldito espejo, es que cumpláis vuestros deseos más ocultos. Todos vosotros.

Nimrod sacudió la cabeza con desconfianza, y murmuró en dirección a Rakshashas que no se fiaba un pelo de aquel trato, porque seguro que tenía trampa.

Pero Lidia, ignorándoles por completo, le tendió, con una dulce y peligrosa sonrisa, el corazón a Philippa.

Ella frunció el ceño, también desconfiando de la deil, pero cogió con cuidado el corazón de su blanca mano. Nada más sostenerlo, pudo ver claramente una imagen en su cabeza, aunque se veía algo confusa. Pudo oír una risa extraña, que debía ser suya, pero que no lo parecía. Y de pronto, lo vio.  
>Era ella, tumbada en el sofá en ropa interior, riendo mientras un joven en bóxeres que estaba sobre ella, al que no le veía la cara, le besaba seductoramente el cuello y deslizaba la mano por sus muslos. Pero lo peor fue cuando el joven volvió el rostro, y Philippa lo reconoció. Era John. Su hermano mellizo. Ajenos a todo, se acariciaban mutuamente, gimiendo con suavidad. Estaba más que claro que iban a hacer el amor.<br>Philippa dio un respingo y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el corazón, pero en el último momento lo dejó sobre la mesa que había frente a ella, sonrojándose con turbación.

John observó sorprendido a su melliza. Ella nunca se sonrojaba. Era casi tan difícil hacerla sonrojar, como hacerla enojar. Aun así, el joven alargó la mano y cogió el corazón.  
>Inmediatamente, al igual que Philippa, pudo ver una imagen en su cabeza. Exactamente la misma que había visto su melliza.<br>Aquello le turbó al menos tanto como a ella, pero por suerte pudo contenerse y no enrojeció de forma tan brutal. Velozmente, le pasó el corazón a la persona que tenía al lado.

Dybbuck frunció el ceño mientras lo recogía, preguntándose qué demonios habrían visto para traumatizarse de aquella manera.  
>Y sí, vio también la misma imagen que habían visto los mellizos. Sólo que aquella vez, el que estaba besando y acariciando a Philippa era él.<br>Se sorprendió enormemente, pero sintió que disfrutaba con la imagen. Sin darse cuenta, se relamió los labios, y le tendió muy lentamente el corazón a "Vejete".

Rakshashas lo aceptó con curiosidad, asombrado por la reacción que parecía producir en todo el mundo.  
>Por supuesto, vio la misma imagen que los jóvenes djiins, pero los protagonistas eran él y una djiin de la que se había enamorado tiempo atrás, y a la que no veía desde su encierro en aquella lámpara.<br>Con cierta tristeza, le tendió el corazón al único que quedaba.

Nimrod, también con gran sorpresa, pero desconfiadamente, lo cogió.  
>No es demasiado difícil adivinar lo que vio. Basta con decir que, para su enorme enojo y frustración, la mujer a la que acariciaba con pasión era… la propia Lidia.<br>Sobresaltado, le devolvió el corazón a la mujer, con cuidado de no rozarla siquiera.

La deil sonrió con diversión, recuperando el corazón y dejándolo en la mesa:  
>-Oh, que deseos más… curiosos.-los djiins dieron un respingo.- Exactamente, los he visto. Todos. Y francamente, ha sido deliciosamente inesperado. Encantador, sin duda alguna.-su mirada se quedó fija en Nimrod unos instantes.- Lo cierto es que el corazón revela vuestros más ocultos deseos… sexuales.-rio divertida.- Aunque me haya guardado de decíroslo, este trato está relacionado con uno de mis pecados capitales favoritos... la lujuria. Pero ya sabéis… si queréis el espejito ese, tenéis que cumplirlos… Todos vosotros.-repitió.- A no ser que la persona con la que hayáis tenido vuestra fantasía haya muerto, o que a mí me de por perdonároslo… Cosa que no creo que haga.<br>-¿No habría otra solución?-se preocupó Philippa, evadiendo la mirada de su mellizo y tratando de que este no adivinara sus pensamientos.  
>-No.<br>-Por mi lámpara…-musitó Nimrod.  
>-¿Queréis el espejito, o no queréis el espejito? ¿Tomatito? ¿Vejete?-inquirió la mujer, observándoles alternativamente a ambos.<br>-Está bien.-aceptó Rakshashas, y dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes djiins, añadió.- Lo siento por vosotros. Parecéis demasiado jóvenes para esto.  
>-Trato hecho, Lidia.<br>-Bien hecho, Tomatito.-se burló la aludida.- Tenéis hasta mañana a esta hora… las doce de la noche, hummm, igual que Cenicienta… como mucho. Hasta entonces, viviréis aquí… podéis iros a las habitaciones que queráis, salvo a la mía; todas están insonorizadas, cerrad con llave si lo consideráis necesario. Yo lo estaré observando de todas formas, así que sabré si cumplís el trato o no. Y no intentéis robarme el espejito para libraros de esta, porque la única que puede usar sus poderes aquí soy yo…

Diciendo esto, la mujer cogió el corazón de nuevo, y desapareció en alguna habitación.  
>-Genial.-masculló Dybbuck.- Tres días en este estúpido lugar helado. Y sin poderes.-aunque su mirada brilló ligeramente al pensar que tendría que cumplir su fantasía con Philippa.<br>-Si me lo permitís, me voy a mi lámpara.-intervino Rakshashas, pensativo.- Tengo que hacer unas llamadas antes de dormir.

El viejo djiin desapareció en su lámpara.  
>Nimrod se mantuvo en silencio, y avanzó lentamente hacia una habitación en la que pretendía dormir aquella noche, lo más lejos posible de Lidia, al menos mientras pensaba en todo aquello.<br>Philippa se mordió los labios nerviosamente. Era una mala costumbre que tenía, que a ella le parecía mejor que morderse las uñas, siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado. Pero paró de inmediato cuando su mellizo apoyó el dedo en sus labios y le dirigió una suave mirada de reproche. Musitando una disculpa, fue velozmente en busca de una habitación libre.  
>John suspiró intensamente y, despidiéndose del otro joven con un gesto de cabeza, se alejó en la misma dirección que su melliza, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que, aquella noche, no compartirían habitación ni por asomo.<br>Dybbuck se quedó solo, pero poco después él también dejó el salón, merodeando por la casa para encontrar alguna habitación lejos de las demás, donde pudiera bajar a gusto su erección.

MAÑANA. 10:37.  
>Cada uno en su habitación se despertó repentinamente, por culpa de un viento helado que sopló de pronto por todos los rincones de la casa, sin duda alguna, enviado por Lidia.<p>

Se reunieron en el salón de la noche anterior, silenciosamente. Todos tenían demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Desayunaron también en silencio, mientras la deil sonreía satisfecha, y antes de que se dispersaran de nuevo, Rakshashas habló con voz calmada:  
>-Creo que hay una señorita en la puerta que me está esperando. Confío en que no tengas inconveniente alguno en que pase.<br>-Por supuesto que no, Vejete, tenéis a vuestra disposición las habitaciones, como ya dije.-sonrió burlonamente Lidia.- Qué bonito, ha venido hasta Noruega sólo para verte. En fin… ¡Divertíos!

Pero fue difícil de saber si Rakshashas lo había oído, porque ya se había marchado a la puerta para abrirle a la mujer. Les oyeron subir las escaleras de la casa, y luego… nada. Silencio. Las habitaciones debían estar verdaderamente insonorizadas.

Dybbuck hizo una mueca y sonrió con cierta maldad:  
>-Al menos alguien se está divirtiendo en esta casa.<br>-Bueno, podríais divertiros vosotros también… De todas formas, me voy. Estaré en mi habitación…-respondió Lidia, guiñándole un ojo a Nimrod.

La deil se fue andando lentamente, como para darle tiempo al djiin de observarla a gusto y pensar en su fantasía.  
>Con ello consiguió que Nimrod se decidiera… aunque tardó unos minutos. Entonces, se levantó y se fue por el mismo camino.<p>

Philippa también se levantó, y musitó algo así como que salía a dar una vuelta al jardín.  
>John dudó un instante y, finalmente, la siguió, dejando de nuevo a Dybbuck solo y fastidiado.<p>

El joven encontró a su melliza en el jardín, exactamente como ella había dicho. No paseaba, ni mucho menos. Sólo estaba parada en un lugar, pensativa.  
>Él se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos con las manos:<br>-¿Quién soy?-susurró dulcemente a su oído.  
>-No seas infantil.-replicó ella, alejándose bruscamente.<p>

John sólo sonrió y se sentó en un banco, tirando suavemente de la mano de su melliza para obligarla a sentarse a su lado.  
>-¿Qué viste cuando cogiste el corazón?<br>-Nada que te interese.-respondió ariscamente Philippa, soltándose de su mano por la sensación que la recorría al tocarle.  
>-Oh, vamos… sabes que puedes contármelo.-insistió él con curiosidad.<br>-¿Qué viste tú?  
>-Estoy seguro que algo que tú no viste…-replicó John, impulsivamente.- No creo que puedas tener fantasías contigo misma.<br>-¿Qué?-exclamó ella, asombrada, haciendo que su mellizo se diera cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.  
>-Nada, nada…<br>-Bien... Pero, ¿sabes?, yo también vi algo que tú no viste… exactamente por lo mismo.  
>-¿Qué?-exclamó esta vez John.<p>

Se miraron a los ojos, comprendiendo repentinamente, pero sin atreverse a hacer nada. Pero John siempre era el más lanzado, el más impulsivo, el más irreflexivo… así que fue él quien la besó primero.

Y su melliza, por una vez, tampoco pensó. Se limitó a devolverle el beso con dulzura, enredando las manos en su cabello, mientras que él deslizaba las manos por su cintura.  
>-No.-musitó de pronto Philippa, apartándose y apoyando las manos en su pecho para detenerlo.<br>-¿Por qué no?  
>-Está mal, John. Lo sabes.<br>-Lidia ha dicho que tenemos que cumplir los deseos…  
>-Ah, así que es por eso.<br>-No es sólo por eso. No intentes darle la vuelta a esto, Phil.  
>-Déjame en paz.<p>

Philippa se levantó de un golpe y le dio la espalda a su mellizo, respirando agitadamente. Lo cierto era que ella tenía más ganas aún que él de besarle, acariciarle, cumplir aquella fantasía que les había mostrado el corazón… Pero no podía, sencillamente no podía. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a seguir las reglas como para ponerse a romperlas de pronto.

Pero John no pensaba dejarla escapar, ni por asomo. Así que se levantó él también y, cogiéndola de los hombros, la obligó a girarse de nuevo. En cuanto la tuvo frente a él, cogió sus manos y las dejó en sus hombros, tras lo que colocó una mano en su espalda para obligarla a acercarse a su cuerpo, para besarla con intensidad, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba pasionalmente.

Para cuando la soltó, los dos jadeaban ligeramente, tratando de recuperar el aire.  
>-¿Y ahora?-susurró John, acercándose de nuevo y acariciándola suavemente la espalda.- ¿Sigue estando mal?<br>-Sí.-respondió Philippa en voz baja, aferrándose con fuerza a él; pero antes de descorazonarle del todo, añadió.- Pero ya no me importa.

John sonrió ampliamente y cogió su mano, llevándola por supuesto a su habitación.

En el salón, a Dybbuck le pareció verles, y les oyó reír entre dientes… Aquello le dolió profundamente, pero no dijo nada. Sencillamente se levantó y volvió a su habitación.

NOCHE. 12:00.  
>Estaban todos de nuevo abajo, en el salón. Y sí, todos menos Dybbuck habían cumplido con su parte del trato, y tal vez lo habían disfrutado demasiado… y demasiadas veces.<p>

Lidia se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa… junto a Nimrod.  
>-Bien, nos hemos divertido, ¿no?-inquirió alegremente la deil.<br>-Yo no.-interrumpió Dybbuck, de mal humor.  
>-Ah, es cierto…-dudó Lidia.- Bueno, no me extraña. Realmente no esperaba que lo consiguieras.-se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.- Os lo perdono. Tomad.<p>

La deil le dio a Nimrod algo cuidadosamente envuelto. El espejo del alma de Ayesha.  
>-Al fin…-suspiró Rakshashas.- ¿Nos vamos?-sugirió calmadamente.<br>-Está bien.-aceptó Lidia, haciendo un suave gesto de mano.- Si algún día te apetece divertirte un poco… ya sabes donde estoy…-le susurró a Nimrod, pícaramente.

Y los djiins se marcharon de la casa de aquella deil, pensando que, a pesar de todo, había sido divertido cumplir aquellos deseos… sexuales. (N/A Salvo para Dybbuck, pobre chico xD)

* * *

><p>Perdonad por el final… está flojo justo en la mejor parte, pero es que se me pasó la inspiración.<p> 


End file.
